


The Real Dr. Sexy

by Jillean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Sexy M.D., Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, Nurses, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillean/pseuds/Jillean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a nurse at Seattle Mercy Hospital, and you have lusted after Dr. Sexy since you started working there.  Today is a strange day for sure, not the least of which Dr. Sexy finally seems to have noticed you.  At least you <em>think</em> it's Dr. Sexy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had been at Seattle Mercy Hospital for six months.  It was one of the finest hospitals in the country, and you had been thrilled to get the job.  Five years of working as a nurse, and this was a plum assignment.  You were a good nurse – a damn good nurse, in fact.  Still there were times you didn’t feel very appreciated for what you had to offer.  Oh sure, you seemed to have the respect from your colleagues.  Even your superiors.  But then there was the part of you that wanted to be … noticed.  I mean who wouldn’t want to be noticed with Dr. Sexy around?

 

His real name was Dr. Palmer, but everyone who worked there called him Dr. Sexy.  To his face even.  Hell, some of the patients called him that.  And he _was_ sexy.  He was so sexy that it practically felt like a sin to look at him sometimes.  At least you thought so.  Really, _everyone_ thought so.  With his long dark hair, the constant scruff on his face.  The dark eyes that were like exotic pools of simmering passion—(okay, this is why you couldn’t let your thoughts dwell on him too much while working …)

 

He was one of the best doctors around, and it was an honor and a privilege to work for him.  Yet for some reason you couldn’t help but picture the two of you in the elevator in some wild passionate embrace, with fiery, intense kissing and your bodies grinding together.  Well again, who couldn’t picture such things with him?  The problem was … Dr. Sexy didn’t notice you.   At least not like that.  He seemed pleased with your work, and even complimented you at times.  But he never glanced at you with any type of interest in his eyes.  No, _that_ he saved for the female doctors on staff.  Dr. Piccolo.  Dr. Wang.  Hell, even crazy Dr. Devlin who apparently saw the ghost of a patient half the time.  They were the ones that Dr. Sexy would occasionally end up in the linen closet or the supply room with, doing all the things with them that you imagined doing with him.  Everyone knew it, or found out at some point.  And then that lucky doctor would walk around with a blissful little smile on her face for the rest of the day, and despite your respect for them as doctors, you toyed with the fantasy of smacking her square in that little smile with your clipboard.

 

But so far today, there had been no lascivious behavior going on (to your knowledge anyway).  Everyone was busy, the hospital was bustling, and Dr. Sexy was making rounds on the floor above.  You were halfway through a 12-hour shift, and doing your job meticulously, as always.  Today did seem a little different though.  The first thing to catch your eye was the two new doctors on the floor.  Handsome ones too.  Possibly fresh out of medical school or internship, because they seemed almost confused at everything going on around them.  Perhaps you should go over and help them?  Of course every time you were ready to do just that, someone called you away with a question or a task.  Then at one point you saw Dr. Piccolo over there, talking to them.  She seemed agitated, but her body language was almost intimate.  Did she know them?  Or was she just philandering with them as well?  Like she didn’t get enough from Dr. Sexy … she had to jump on the fresh meat too?  Tramp.

 

At one point, Dr. Krispin asked you to accompany her down the hall to assist her with a routine follow-up on a patient.  She at least was very friendly to you, even if she was blonde and beautiful (and had the good fortune of a tryst with Dr. Sexy in the janitor’s closet once).  As you started down the hall, you could see Dr. Sexy at the other end, talking to the two new doctors.  It was a trifecta of gorgeous, really.  But as you got closer, before you could even let your mind wander to a particularly wicked fantasy involving you and the three of them … one of the new doctors suddenly grabbed Dr. Sexy by the collar and slammed him into the wall.  You and Dr. Krispin slowed your approach, cautious and unsure.  There was some more angry talk, and then Dr. Sexy turned his head in your direction.  “Call security,” he said, albeit calmly.

 

Dr. Krispin looked at you, and you turned and headed back the way you both came from, hurriedly looking for someone from security while she kept her eyes on the scene.  You turned to look back at one point, saw Dr. Sexy still against the wall with the other doctor holding him there.  You could see a security guard approaching from the other direction.  And then – it was so strange.  There was a jolt that seemed to go through your body.  And it was as though your vision went black, for just a second, then it was back.  Things around you were the same, yet … different.  While you stood there for a second, wondering what had just happened, you heard Dr. Krispin’s voice.  “Dr. Sexy?  Dr. Sexy??”  You looked around a little.  The two new doctors were still there, seeming bewildered yet again.  But Dr. Sexy was nowhere in sight.  You frowned, unsure of what had just happened.

 

Dr. Krispin walked ahead, still looking for Dr. Sexy.  The two new doctors were behind her.  You followed along at a distance, looking all around as you went.  You heard a page over the intercom for Dr. Sexy.  Where _had_ he gone?  And what was going on, really?

 

After a brief distraction of helping a visitor figure out the floor they wanted, you turned the one corner.  The new doctors were up ahead, and a man was talking to them.  It looked like Mr. Biehl.  It was probably about his wife’s face transplant.  The same doctor that had grabbed Dr. Sexy was now speaking almost angrily to Mr. Biehl, and then both doctors were walking away from him.  This was all very strange. Maybe you should just find Dr. Krispin again and get back to work.  About the time you thought that and started to turn away, you heard a loud popping noise, almost like a balloon being burst -- but not exactly.  You looked up.  Mr. Biehl was holding a gun, and the one new doctor was falling to his knees on the floor, a red stain forming on the back of his white lab coat.  You stood there in shock for a second, then started towards the scene.  Should you tackle Mr. Biehl? Help the victim? The other new doctor was holding the one that had been shot, and he yelled “Hey!  We need a doctor!”

 

You stopped for a second, then turned.  You ran in the other direction a few feet, turned down the other hallway, then made another quick turn.   You weren’t quite sure where you were going, or who you were looking for.  It was almost like something was telling you to go this way.  But there was almost no one here.  You made one more turn … and almost ran into Dr. Sexy.

 

“Dr. Sexy,” you said breathlessly.  No … wait, what?  This wasn’t Dr. Sexy.  Why had you thought it was?  It was someone different.  But … no, it _was_ Dr. Sexy.  Wasn’t it?  With … light brown hair, almost blonde.  Not quite as long as before.  No scruff.  And amber colored eyes that were now staring at you very curiously.

 

“Can I help you?” he asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

 

You were distracted by his mouth.  It was strangely appealing, very …  kissable.   You blinked a few times, then came back to yourself.  “Dr. Sexy, we need you.”

 

He raised an eyebrow.  “Do you now?”

 

“Yes! Someone’s been shot.”

 

“Oh I know. “  He sounded casual. “Didn’t quite see that coming, but, hey, it works out pretty good, actually.”

 

“What??”  You had no idea what he was saying.  Or why he was acting like this.  Or why you had an incredibly strong urge to run your fingers through his hair right now.  You’d never been _this_ distracted by him before. Especially not when there was an emergency.  Right … the emergency.  “Dr. Sexy, you need to come with me.  Now.”

 

“Actually, no.  I don’t.”

 

You frowned. As handsome and tempting as he was, this was starting to bother you a little.  “I don’t understand. Didn’t you hear me? Someone has been shot -- a doctor actually -- and we _need_ you.”  You stare at him expectantly.

 

He stared back for a few seconds.  Then he stepped in closer.  Even though he wasn’t quite as tall as … before ... his body language was strangely intimidating in a way. His eyebrows raised slightly. “Are you questioning my authority?”  His tone was strange.  You weren’t really sure if he was serious.  Still, he was your boss.  And he _was_ Dr. Sexy – right?

 

“I just—“ You swallowed and tried to stay strong, firm.  “I just don’t understand why you’re not coming to help.”

 

He gave you an almost facetious look.  “Because you _don’t_ need me, and because I don’t want to, Nurse Betty.”

 

Now your expression got cold.  Sexy boss or not, you hated when people pulled out the nurse nicknames. “That is _not_ my name,” you said tightly.

 

His face looked amused.  “Really? Don’t seem much like a Florence Nightingale to me.”  Your mouth twitched at yet another stereotypical nickname, and he smirked.

 

You scowled at him, your arms crossed in front of you. You tried to speak calmly, firmly. “You know my name--” _wait, did he?_ “--and you know you need to come and help right now.  As I told you, someone is hurt. A doctor.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever … still not coming.  And you can’t make me, Nurse Ratched.”

 

Oh that did it.  That one was the worst.  And he knew it too. His gorgeous eyes were challenging you, and he was practically sneering at you.  Was this some type of game he was playing?  No matter how luscious he was, you’d about had it with him.  But you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction … even though he already seemed to have gotten it by his expression.

 

You kept your voice low and hard, as though you were disciplining someone. “If you don’t come now and that man dies, that will be on you.  I will be forced to report your negligence, and you will face the consequences.”

 

Dr. Sexy’s expression didn’t change, but he stepped closer. “So you _are_ challenging my authority,” he said flatly. His eyes scanned your face, then down as he gave you a once over, then back up to your eyes.  What was he doing?  Was he sizing you up, trying to figure out if you were really a threat? Your heart was pounding, but you were not about to back down.  The gold in his eyes was practically flashing at you.  Was he angry?  Before any other thoughts could form in your mind, his hand came out and grabbed your arm.  “I think you’d better come with me,” he said almost coldly.  He turned and began walking quickly down the hall, pulling you along with him.

 

Oh shit.  _Oh hell_. Now you were in for it. He was going to reprimand you. Probably even fire you.


	2. Chapter 2

Your heart was pounding as Dr. Sexy pulled you down the hall with him.  Damn it damn it _damn it_. What were you going to do? Fight for your job? Actually report him, like you threatened?  Should you try and argue with him?  Apologize? Through all this, it occurred to you that this was the first time Dr. Sexy had ever touched you. Even if he _was_ basically leading you to your doom.  Still, you were now filled with a mixture of apprehension and longing.  Why now?  Why did he have to finally touch you now that you were about to be let go?

 

He came to a door, opened it and pulled you in.  It was a small examination room.  He roughly pushed the door closed and pulled you around to face him, your back to the door.  He was right in front of you, his eyes still flashing at you.  You stared at him, feeling terrified inside as you tried to stay strong for whatever was about to come. This was it.  He was about to fire you, wasn’t he? 

 

“Dr. Sexy…” you started to say, mortified at how weak you sound. You weren’t sure what to say next, but that turned out to be irrelevant, because the next thing you knew, he stepped in and pushed you against the door, his mouth on yours in a hot, sensual kiss.  You gasped in shock, but he didn’t stop, and you found yourself reciprocating.  Oh God, it was happening.  It was finally happening.  Dr. Sexy was kissing you.  And it was rough and passionate and absolutely amazing – just like you always thought it would be.  His mouth was moving over yours, his tongue sliding in and playfully licking yours, and you were moaning and kissing him back like you wanted to devour him whole. His body pressed against yours, and his hands roamed up and down your sides, over your hips, around to your ass.  You moaned louder, and your hands came up and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, his soft, dark-blonde hair.  He grunted something and grabbed your ass even harder, pulled you tighter against him.  You could feel how hard he was, big and hard, and you thought you were going to lose your mind. Was this really happening -- to you? As much as you had always fantasized about this, you thought this day would never come.

 

He pulled back suddenly, just a little, and gave you a wanton look. “So … have I successfully shut you up, or do you still feel like challenging me?” he asked.

 

You looked at him blankly for a second, then remembered.  “No … I didn’t—I just—I mean, the patient—“

 

“—will be fine,” he finished, his hands kneading your ass as he let his hips grind against yours, causing you to groan lightly.

 

“But how do you—“ His lips were on yours again, cutting you off. You couldn’t believe how good he felt, how good he tasted.  You just wanted to wrap your legs around his waist and let his hands and mouth move over you as you rode him like there was no tomorrow.  But still … you were a nurse at heart.  You pulled back.  “No—wait—“

 

He rolled his eyes, almost exasperated.  “Oh for crying out loud.  He’s _fine_ , Florence. He’ll be _fine_. The other doctor’s got it covered, okay?”

 

You looked at him, puzzled,  “The new guy?”  He nodded once. “But he’s … new. And he’s … not you.”

 

Dr. Sexy gave you a playful look.  “Got that right.  But he’ll figure it out.  He may be a big, dumb tree, but he usually pulls it off.”  He raised his eyebrows.  “Okay now?  Can we get back to business here?  I have work to do, people to harass, and finding time to squeeze in a little sexy distraction is always a bonus.  So let’s not miss out, hmmm?”

 

You really didn’t know what he was talking about for the most part, but of course if he said everything was going to be okay … well how could you not believe him?  You nodded and his mouth crashed into yours again.  You felt him draw your lip between his teeth, lightly sucking on it, and then gently biting down.  You gasped and pulled back, but then worked your own lips over to his ear, nibbling and licking at it as your fingers pulled and tugged his hair some more. He groaned a little as his hands moved over the front of your uniform, up to your breasts. He kneaded and groped at them through the loose material of your scrub shirt … then he stepped back and looked at you almost critically as he spoke.

 

“Now who was the idiot who decided it was a good idea to change those awesome white nurse dresses to this boring crap?”  You looked down a little self-consciously at your light blue scrub shirt and pants, and your scrub jacket with a colorful aquarium print, then back up to him.  Dr. Sexy still stared at you, a few fingers stroking thoughtfully over his chin. “Nope … that does you no favors at all.”

 

“It’s comfortable,” you argued weakly.

 

“Um-hum. Yeah.  We’re gonna go for something other than comfort right now, for sure.”  He gave you a mischievous look, and then his hand lifted from his face and he snapped his fingers. 

 

Suddenly you were standing there in a traditional white nurse’s dress. Except it was a mini dress – _very_ mini -- with short sleeves, a low cut V-neck, and a zipper that went the whole way down the front.  The dress was so short that the garters you were now wearing as well stretched several inches below the hem before fastening to your white stockings.  There was a white starchy nurse cap on your head, and three inch white heels on your feet. You stared at him in shock. _How the hell…_

Dr. Sexy nodded at you, a leering grin on his face.  “Oh yeah … much better.  You look … very perky.” His golden brown eyes smoldered with lust.

 

You stared at him in disbelief.  “How did that—what—did you do that?”

 

“Um-hum,” he said, somewhat distracted.  He still had quite a lecherous look on his face.

 

You shook your head, still uncertain about what was going on. “How did you do that?”

 

He raised his eyebrows.  “I _am_ Dr. Sexy…”  He waggled them a little.  You still weren’t sure what to think about all this, but strangely, you were feeling okay with it.  He was right.  If anyone could do something like that … well, it would have to be Dr. Sexy, right? He _was_ a miracle worker at times.  He smiled at you, obviously sensing your acceptance.  “That’s right, Nurse Perky, just go with it.”

 

You narrowed your eyes a tiny bit.  “You really need to stop with the nicknames,” you say lightly.

 

He gave you an impish look.  “No problem, Florence.” He continued before you could open your mouth to retort.  “Now what do you say we get this party started?  Time’s a-ticking.”

 

Dr. Sexy grabbed you again and pulled you to him, and his next kiss on your lips was fiery, almost harsh, his hands at your waist. You pushed on his oversized white lab coat, shoving it over his shoulders. It fell to the floor as he pulled his arms out of it.  His lips travelled down to kiss and nip at your neck as his hands moved to your breasts, which were practically popping out of the V-neck of your dress already (apparently you were outfitted with a pretty good wonderbra as well).  He cupped your breasts, then teased them with his hands, kneading them almost ruthlessly.  You moaned, your face in his hair as your hands worked their way under his dark blue scrub shirt. You heard noises from him vibrating against your neck as you moved your hands over his torso, occasionally raking your nails over his skin.

 

His hands stroked back down to your hips, then under your skirt to your thighs.  He roughly grasped at your thighs, pulling on your garters a little, then grabbed onto your panties, pushing them down past your hips far enough that they slid down to your ankles the rest of the way.  All the while, his mouth was in your cleavage, licking and kissing and nibbling your flesh.  Then his hands were back on your thighs and they worked around to move under your ass and lift you. You gasped and wrapped your legs around his waist, your panties now dangling from one shoe as he used his strong arms under your thighs to support your weight. 

 

Dr. Sexy carried you over to the counter top, set you on the edge, and his one hand swept out to knock the supplies off it. He slid you over to the cleared area and spread your legs a little more.  Your hands grabbed at the waistband of his scrub pants, shoving them and boxers down as far as you could. You reached down to wrap your hand around him. Oh, he _was_ big ... and so hard.  You both moaned at the same time, you at the thought of him inside of you, him at your hand stroking and pulling at him.  He grabbed your hand, moving it again to the back of his head.  His hands moved to your hips and he pulled you closer.  You inhaled sharply, feeling the head of him at your opening. It had been awhile for you, but you were so wet at this point that as he pushed forward, he easily slid into you, causing you to suck in your breath and cry out a little.

 

His hand came up, fingers covering your mouth. “Keep it to a dull roar there, Perky,” he said, his voice a little shaky. Your eyes flashed at him a little, but you forgot about the nickname yet again as he started to rock his hips back and forth, pushing deep into you. Both of your arms went around his neck, your legs were wrapped around his waist, and you leaned back a little, spreading your thighs as far apart as you could and pulling your knees up almost to his chest, allowing yourself to stretch around his large member.  His thrusts became increasingly wild and rapid. Despite how fast he was going, he still managed to pull back until only the tip of him was in you, then slam forward, even giving a little twist at the end of each thrust, hitting your sweet spot and sending electrical currents through you. This felt so much better than anything you had ever experienced.  He truly was a miracle worker.  You were biting your lip and kissing his mouth almost savagely to try and keep your groans and whines to a minimum, but you knew you weren’t going to last long. Your muscles already started tightening around him a little, and he moaned. “Oh hell, you’re good,” he mumbled, his thrusts still hard and fast and deep, but getting somewhat more erratic.

 

He pushed so deep now that you swore you were seeing stars, and the friction of his skin against yours, the rubbing movement as he circled against you, sent a wave of pleasure across your nerve endings so intense that you thought you were going to pass out for a second.  You buried your head into his shoulder, trying to silence the shout building in you, your teeth biting into his shoulder to stifle your cries. Wave after wave washed over you, and he gasped and thrusted raggedly. Your climax continued until it felt like one simply rolled into another, dissipating and then building again like an ocean wave.  Finally you moaned so loudly that it came out like a strangled shout, and you clamped your teeth even harder against his shoulder, your fingers curling and gripping his back. He groaned loudly, the pressure of your teeth against his skin and your muscles clenching around him finally pushing him over the edge, and he moved his head so his cries were muffled into the curve of your neck as he thrusted sporadically just a few more times into you, then convulsed and collapsed against you.

 

Seconds went by, maybe half a minute, as you held onto him and he leaned into you, both of you trying to catch your breath. You felt damp, overheated, but almost blissful.  You couldn’t help but think how strange and amazing this all had been, better than anything you ever could have imagined … and you had imagined quite a bit. “Where have you been all this time?” you sighed.

 

Dr. Sexy pulled back and looked at you strangely, his forehead on yours.  He seemed be to thinking about what you said.  “I’m usually around … here, there, everywhere …” he finally said cryptically.

 

You shook your head a little.  “But not here.  Not until today.”  You gave him an almost imploring look.  “You _are_ staying from now on, right?” His face was blank. “I mean, we need you here.”

 

He smirked a little.  “No, you don’t.  I’m not needed here -- not really.”

 

You gave him a coy look.  “Well ... I need you here.”

 

He raised his eyebrows.  “And why is that?”

 

“Because … you’re Dr. Sexy.”  You looked at him with a seductive smile. “You’re the _real_   Dr. Sexy … aren’t you?”

 

He nodded his head and gave you a wink as he pulled you a little closer.  “Absolutely, Florence.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Sexy kissed you as he helped you down from the counter.  Your legs were a little weak and you leaned into him as he nuzzled against your neck some more.  You still felt blissfully happy ... but you couldn't help but think about what continued to nag at you.  You bit your lip for a few seconds, trying to push the thoughts from your mind, but ... no luck.  They weren't going anywhere.  You exhaled softly and cleared your throat.

 

“So…” you said almost tentatively, “I’m still thinking I should … maybe just, you know, go check on … things?”

 

Dr. Sexy pulled back and looked at you with a sigh. “You’re just not going to let this go, are you?”

 

You shrugged somewhat apologetically. “I can’t help it. I’m a nurse.  What can I say?  I take my job very seriously.”

 

“Yeah, I got that,” he said dryly.  “Well if you _really_ feel you have to -- and you obviously do…” He motioned with his hand as though he were discharging you. “They’re still in surgery.”  He gave you a playful glance.  “Pity though … we probably had enough time for another round.” He waggled his eyebrows once in that oh-so-sexy way that made your stomach flip.

 

You stared at him silently for a few seconds. “I can go check and be back in five minutes,” you said hurriedly.

 

He raised both eyebrows.  “Can you now?  Well … I suppose I could wait five minutes.”  He gave you a mischievous look.  “Better get going though.”

 

You spun around and took a quick couple steps for the door, then stopped so fast you almost lost your balance. You turned quickly back to him.  “Um…” you look at him, pointing at your risqué outfit.

 

He frowned.  “What?”  Your brow furrowed and you stared at him, your hands now on your hips.  He smirked at you.  “Come on, you’d be the hottest thing they’ve seen in this hospital in a long time.  Could start a new trend, you know …” You tilted your head and gave him an imploring look. He rolled his eyes in mock irritation. “Fine,” he muttered and snapped his fingers.  You were back to your normal (and yes, rather boring) work clothes and shoes.

 

You ran for the door, pulling it open so fast you almost hit yourself with it, and turned one last time.  “Don’t go anywhere,” you said, almost pleading.

 

He looked at you smugly, and motioned again with his hand to run along.  “Better move it then … chop chop…”

 

You glanced quickly into the hall and ran down to the corridor that led to the elevators.  You turned, trying not to run now that more people were around, but needless to say you were walking very, _very_ fast.  You ignored everyone you passed, even hearing your name spoken once or twice, but you simply held your hand up dismissively, letting them know you were preoccupied with something important.  You dashed forward into the one open elevator and pressed the button for the surgical floor, then pounded on the CLOSE DOOR button.  You heard a “Hold that, please…” as the doors started to close.

 

You called back, “Sorry -- emergency,” looking a tiny bit apologetically at Dr. Krispin as the doors closed right in front of her surprised face.  You shrugged it off, and tried not to be too impatient as the elevator slowly rose up several floors and finally opened up on the surgical floor.  You dashed out, down the hall and buzzed through the doors to the surgical ward.  You glanced at the board quickly, figuring out where the new doctor’s surgery was being performed, and slipped into the observation room. There were a couple people in there already, including Dr. Piccolo who was right at the glass window, staring tearfully into the operating room.  You slid up beside her, catching your breath before speaking.

 

“What’s going on?” you asked her, trying to sound casual.  Then you glanced in as well.  Things looked fairly normal … other than a large bottle of whiskey on the surgical tray. Of course that wasn’t even close to the strangest thing you had seen today. “How’s the patient?” you asked, as you continued to survey the scene in the operating room.  The new doctor was working pretty much by himself, every one else watching.  He appeared tense but otherwise okay.

 

Dr. Piccolo sniffled a little, and you turned to her. Seriously … she was crying??? “He’s going to make it,” she sniveled, then she smiled. 

 

“That’s great,” you said hurriedly, smiling a little as well.  Though not for the same reason as Dr. Piccolo, who was staring, enraptured, at the tall doctor.

 

“I knew he could do it.” She placed her hand on the glass and beamed at him lovingly.  “He’s just amazing, isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, sure … whatever,” you said dismissively. She turned and frowned at you as though confused.  “No no,” you said offhandedly, “he’s great and all, I’m sure.”  Then you gave her a smug smile.  “I’ve just got bigger fish to fry right now,” you said slyly, and your grin grew even bigger at her curious look as you turned away and headed back out the door. 

 

Another quick sprint down the hall, back to the elevators, all of which were several floors above, so you darted into the stairwell and raced down the three flights of stairs.  You burst back onto your floor and walked again as quickly as you could back the two corridors to the examination room.  You stumbled into it, slamming the door behind you. The room appeared to be empty. _Noooooo_ …. “Dr. Sexy?” you called out, disappointed. 

 

“Almost didn’t make it.” You heard the sarcastic voice to the right of you and turned.  There he sat on the rolling medical stool, leaning back against the counter, his arms crossed.  Like a giddy schoolgirl, you took two quick steps over and jumped onto him, straddling his lap, the stool spinning a little and sliding into the wall as you kissed him. “Whoa whoa, easy there, Florence,” he said with a chuckle, as you continued to kiss him.

 

You backed your face away a little and grabbed his light-brown hair gently.  “If I told you my real name, do you think you could maybe start using it?”

 

“Nope.  Not a chance,” he said kissing and nibbling at your neck as you ground against him a little.

 

“How much time do we have?” you asked, your voice wavery and breathy.

 

“Mmmm,” Dr. Sexy murmured, his lips still at your neck, his hands under your scrub shirt.  “Not a lot. It will have to be a short and sweet one.”  He pulled back and gave you another devilish look, lifted his hand and snapped once again.  You were back in the full sexy nurse outfit … except no panties this time, you could tell.  You smiled and shook your head at him, and wiggled your hips a little, rubbing against the bulging hardness in his pants.  He groaned as he unzipped the front of your dress, all the way down to your waist, then buried his face in your cleavage for a couple seconds, his lips and tongue moving sensually across your skin.  His hands moved under your ass, and he stood up, lifting you with him.

 

Dr. Sexy carried you over to the examination table and set you down right at the edge, your legs and arms still wrapped around him. He pushed your torso down until your back was flat on the table, all the while kissing the tops of your breasts, his hands roughly caressing your hips and thighs.  He moved his head down and began kissing and licking across your belly.  Then he slid himself the rest of the way down, kneeling at the end of the table, his hands pushing your little bit of skirt up and then grabbing your legs and slinging them over his shoulders.  You shuddered a little at his warm breath against you, then gasped as his lips pressed and brushed between your legs.  A loud moan escaped from you as he rolled his tongue against you, and he pulled back and looked up at you.  “Pipe down up there, Florence…”

 

You groaned and gritted your teeth, resisting the urge to smack the side of his head, then bit your lip as he began to use his tongue in long, broad licks against you.  Oh, there was no way you’d be able to keep quiet with what he was doing, his tongue swirling and stroking and lapping at you so perfectly, so you did the only thing you could think of -- grabbed the nurse’s cap from your head and shoved it into your mouth to muffle your cries.  Your other hand went down to run your fingers through his hair as you tried not to writhe or buck your hips too much.  He continued to move his tongue in firm, fast strokes, and you moaned against the hat crammed in your mouth as you felt the pleasure pooling in your core, pressure building higher and higher.  Just as you thought you couldn’t take it any more, he pulled back and lifted his head up, and you whimpered and fought the urge to shove his face back between your legs. 

 

He started to stand, snorting when he saw the hat shoved in your mouth, and he gave you an amused look.  He leaned forward and over you, pulling the hat out of your mouth and kissing you once on the lips.  “You’re quite a noisy one, aren’t you, Perky?” he said, his eyes glinting at you.

 

You gave him an irksome look at the name _again_ , then shrugged. “Not normally,” you said casually.

 

Dr. Sexy gave you a self-satisfied grin. “Well … kudos to yours truly.” He pulled you up into a standing position and tossed the hat onto the table just behind you. “Better keep that handy then,” he said with a wink.  You gave him a lustful look as you knelt in front of him, your hands at the waist of his scrub pants, but he gently pulled you back up to him.  He met your confused look with a slightly wistful one. “As tempting as that is … no time.”  Then he smiled again, his eyes naughty, and he turned you around, your back to him. He pushed you forward and bent you over the table, pushing your skirt up.  His hands moved to the inside of your legs and gently pushed them apart. You heard the shuffle of him pushing his pants down, then his hands were back on your hips and you felt the tip of him press against you. You groaned once, then again, louder, as he pushed himself inside you, hot and thick and full.

He began to thrust almost urgently, his rhythm hard and demanding, holding onto your hips as he pulled you back against him with every thrust. You in turn pushed back against him with intensity and enthusiasm, your groans growing louder.  Dr. Sexy clapped one hand over your mouth, and his head came down next to yours, his lips at your ear as he shushed you loudly, then gave a little nibble on your earlobe.  He kept up his thrusting pace, and you stood there savoring every exquisite movement of his, unable to do much in this position except tighten your muscles around him sporadically, which earned an appreciative moan from him.  “Oh yeah,” he mumbled, his voice shaky, “that’s the ticket there, sweet cheeks…” You smiled a little behind his hand. _That_ nickname you could maybe live with.

His other hand left your hip and moved to your breasts, fondling them and then slipping inside the bra to finger and stroke your nipples. You gasped and bucked a little, the action causing you to bend down further and lift your hips back to him. Oh, that did it … that little change in angle shot pleasure through you with every thrust.  You were whimpering as his lengthy member rubbed against you, the friction rapidly building everything inside of you. His hand was still covering your mouth somewhat, and you moved to take a few of his fingers between your lips, licking and sucking on them.  You heard him inhale sharply at that, his other hand grasping at your breast, fingers lightly pinching your nipple, which did the final push for you, triggering your orgasm.  You gasped and shuddered beneath him as a rush of sensual heat washed over you.  You pushed your hips back against him one last time, squeezing your muscles and tightly gripping him, which in turn set off his own climax. As he groaned and buried his lips and teeth against your neck, you felt wave after wave of extreme pleasure shooting through you, radiating everywhere as you whined and moaned around his fingers, your bodies both continuing to rock slowly together a few more times.

You remained joined together, both of you trying to steady your breathing for awhile, then Dr. Sexy straightened up and pulled back away from you. You shakily pushed yourself up as well and turn to face him as he slid his pants and boxers back up.  You let out a little humph.  “I could use some underwear, you know,” you said lightly.

Dr. Sexy gave you a cavalier look.  “Sorry, I’m fresh out.”  You gave him a playful little smack on the chest, then wrapped your arms around his neck.  You were about to lean in and kiss him, but you could tell by the look on his face, and the fact that he didn’t pull you to him, simply held you in front of him, what he was about to say next to you.  You sighed.  “You’re going now, aren’t you?” you asked, a touch of sadness in your voice.

His face was mostly aloof, but he gave you a little half-smile.  “I have to,” he said matter-of-factly. “As much fun as this was, I’ve got a job to do. Need to stay one step ahead. Especially with _those_ knuckleheads.” Somehow you knew he was talking about the two new doctors.  You didn’t quite understand, but you weren’t going to let it go that easily.

“But where are you all going?  And when will you be back?”  You paused, and when he said nothing, you asked, “You _will_ be back … right?”

He shrugged.  “Hadn’t really planned on it – or thought about it.”

“But I told you before ... I don’t want you to go. I can’t imagine you not being here, or not coming back.”

He eyed you strangely. “Look,” he said, “it’s not as big of a deal as you think.  I’m the one who put this all together.  I can just make it go away, if that’s easiest.  Or … I can keep it going, and you can stay here if you want.”

There he went again, talking about things that made pretty much no sense to you.  You sighed and dropped your arms from his neck, backed away a step.  “Look, all I know is I have a job to do here, and … I should get back to it.  So if this is it for you, if you’re really leaving and not coming back … well then … I guess this is goodbye.”  Your voice trailed off a little.

He raised his eyebrows.  “I never said it was goodbye.”

You frowned a little.  “But you said you didn’t think you’d be back.”

“Yeah, I did. That doesn’t mean you won’t see me again though. “  He gave you that sexy smirk of his.  “I like you, Florence.  You’re a great distraction, and lots of fun.  I can definitely see me popping you over for a sweet little visit here and there.  Maybe even … kick it up a notch.”

Even though you still had a frown on your face, a little smile tugged at the corners of your mouth.  “What do you mean?”

“Ever think about making a movie?”  He waggled his eyebrows, and you had a pretty good idea what he was referring to.

“What??” you laughed, trying to keep your cheeks from flushing. "Are you serious?"

He winked at you and gave you a flirtatious grin. “Just think about it.” He placed his hand under your chin, his eyes sparkling at yours for a moment.  Then he raised his hand to beside his face and gave you one last playful look.  “See you soon,” he said, then he snapped his fingers and vanished.

_______________________________________________________

A few weeks went by.  You did your job as you always did … conscientiously and diligently, with precision and readiness.  Things had been pretty much the same at the hospital, the busy routine of your work filling each day for you.  Well … there had been _one_ difference.  Dr. Palmer seemed to have developed a slight interest in you finally.  You caught his dark eyes lingering on you sometimes when you worked together, little flirtatious statements coming from him. Even an amorous suggestion or two. You simply gave him a witty reply, or brushed it all off with a gracious smile, and went about your business.  Not that he wasn’t still handsome in your mind.  Or sexy.  He just wasn’t _your_ Dr. Sexy.  The _real_ Dr. Sexy. The one you were waiting anxiously for. The one you daydreamed about. The one you were thinking about right now as you rode the elevator upstairs to the maternity ward. Remembering those gorgeous amber eyes flashing at you, the feel of soft dark-blonde hair through your fingers, those amazing hands and lips moving all over you.  Yes, you often got distracted like this these days. In fact it took you a couple seconds to realize when you stepped off the elevator that you were not on the maternity ward, but instead you had somehow walked into what looked like a nightclub lounge.  You barely had time to register what you were seeing, when you heard a familiar voice that sent tingles throughout you.

“Did you miss me, Perky?”

*   *   *   *   *   *

TITLE CARD – Red with scrolling credits [Cheesy “porno music” plays in background]  

“ALL PERFORMERS IN THIS FILM ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18, HAVE CONSENTED TO BEING PHOTOGRAPHED, AND HAVE PROVIDED PROOF OF AGE. 18 U.S.C. SECTION 2257”

 

  TITLE CARD – CASA EROTICA 11

 

  INT. CASA EROTICA DOCTOR’S OFFICE – DAY

NURSE PERKY, dressed in sexy nurse dress, cap, garters, stockings, heels -- slowly and carefully places instruments on a tray, then refills tongue depressors and cotton swabs, occasionally reaching up or bending over to show off thong underwear under skirt

 

  [interior monologue] : Dear Diary, being a nurse in a busy hospital is absolutely awesome. It is so rewarding to take care of sick people.  But it sure can get stressful too, between the catheters and cranky patients and spurting wounds. Sometimes, I just need a distraction. I need … Casa Erotica.

 

[knock at the door]   

 

NURSE PERKY: [turns and leans seductively against the exam table] Yes?

 

  INT. DOOR TO EXAM ROOM – [door opens and DR SEXY appears]

 

DR SEXY: Did somebody call for a doctor? [smirks and waggles eyebrows]

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 is up! Sorry it took so long ...


End file.
